


The perfect promposal

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an oblivious idiot, but sure knows how to redeem himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a quick cute drabble about a Stydia promposal I always wanted to write. It kind of took me forever because I was really busy and never at home. But, today I found some time because I felt like I owed my OTP some fluff after everything they've given us the last episode. Hopes up there are more Stydia scenes from now on ♥

Beacon Hills High School was a very popular place these days. Since there were finals to pass and prom tickets to buy, all the students were actually showing up to classes and doing homework. After a long time, with the Dread Doctors and The Beast gone, the pack was finally able to enjoy the rest of their senior year. Well, mostly enjoy, since all the tests weren’t going to pass themselves.

The group was sitting outside today, appreciating the warm spring sun. It was one of those lazy days when all they had was some previously written essays to turn in. ~~Thank god for Lydia.~~

When Stiles had finally joined them they were in deep conversation, Kira animatedly waving her hands around and Malia rolling her eyes in annoyance while others listened carefully. Sitting down next to Lydia he turned to her for some answers. As if on cue, she leaned into his side resting her head on his shoulder.

„Kira has some plans for prom. She thinks we should carpool, the girl even made sitting arrangements.“ She said quietly, afraid that the fox would hear her complaining.

Stiles chuckled at his friend’s eagerness and Lydia’s lack of. She scoffed at his amusement, elbowing him lightly. He wasn’t even listening to what Kira was saying, too caught up in the beauty that was Lydia Martin. Apparently, he was absentmindedly agreeing to everything Kira had planned for the group.

„So, when we get there first we’re gonna take a picture together and then all the couples should take a picture by themselves. Okay?“ Kira asked not really expecting anyone to protest.

That’s when Stiles finally tuned in to the conversation, just to hear the last sentence. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his lips twitching to the side. It was his thinking face, one that his friends knew from all the times they solved supernatural mysteries.

„Spit it out Stiles.“ Scott encouraged him.

„It’s just um...“ he started nervously, not even sure he’d finish the sentence.

He was now scratching the back of his neck slowly and molesting his lower lip with his teeth. Everyone recognised embarrassment flash in his eyes, but still knew nothing about the situation their friend was so worried about.

Seeing the expectant looks in everybody’s eyes he reluctantly gave in, deciding to tell them what was bothering him on this beautiful threat – free day. Still staring at his lap, he finally spoke up.

„I um I kind of don’t have a date. To prom. I kind of forgot about that...“ he managed to blurt out in one breath.

The others just looked at him like he grew another head, no sign of teasing even from Isaac. Lydia’s eyes were also looking up at him, a spark dancing around them. He knew that look from before, she was getting angry, but about what, he didn’t know.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Scott, ever the thoughtful one, decided to speak first and possibly lessen the confusion in his brother’s eyes.

„Mmm Stiles, I think mmm you’re going to prom with mm Lydia... Right?“ Scott asked the group and everyone nodded their heads in confirmation. Everyone except Lydia who was still looking at him like he killed Prada.

He chose not to dwell on it too much, especially when he heard this sick joke Scott and his friends were telling him. They were a bit too much imaginative this time, but still it pretty funny of them to mess with him like that.

„Ah guys that’s a good one.“ He said through loud laughter.

Instead of laughing with him like they always do, the group was looking at him now even weirder than before and this time Lydia actually pulled away from his side, crossing her hands in anger. He abruptly stopped, one last laugh still on his lips. Their glances were now accusing and he couldn’t help but wonder.

„Wait, you guys are serious?“ he asked in disbelief at what Lydia scoffed furiously.

„Who did you think I was going with asshole?“ she finally said glaring at him deadly.

„Well, I don’t know. Not me...“ he mumbled seriously at what the girl hit him in the chest.

„I guess now you’re right.“ She said getting up from her seat and power walking through the crowd of hungry students.

The table was left in silence for a minute, but Isaac apparently couldn’t stop the screaming laugh that escaped his mouth. Soon after everyone else joined him with a decency of having some guilt cross their eyes.

„It’s not funny.“ Stiles practically growled.

„It kind of is mate. You really made the little firecracker mad. Not your best game smart ass.“ Isaac managed to breath out while still choking with laughter.

„Come on guys, how could I have known? She never mentioned anything...“ Stiles shook his head in sadness.

„But dude, you two are like inseperable... She litteraly doesn’t hang out with anyone but you. If she wanted she could have had any guy in school but she’s always beside you.“ Scott tried to make his friend see things from their point of view.

„B-“ Stiles tried to protest before Kira shut him up with her hand on his mouth.

„You mister blind mess are going to go now and find the girl you love and ask her to go to prom with you the way you know she deserves. Understood?“ a deadly threat stood behind Kira’s words, but she was right.

It was a now or never situation for the two friends. And after what he heard from Scott it seemed like Lydia actually had feelings for him or something. But that something was enough to give him hope and courage to do what needed to be done next.

Getting up clumsily, Stiles put on a determinated look on his face and took a deep breath before going in the same direction the strawberry blonde went just minutes ago.

His friends watched him go with amused and excited giggles that escaped a few around the table. Scott was looking at his best friend and prayed to God that he doesn’t mess this one up, even though he knew that was impossible. There was no one in the world who could love as much as Stiles and Lydia loved each other.

*

After she didn’t show for their last two classes, Stiles knew he had royally pissed her off. The only thing left to do now was to go over to the Martin’s house and pray that she’ll let him in. Then again, desperate times call for desperate measures and he was ready to get down to his knees and beg for her mercy.

He carefully knocked on her door, biting his lip in anxiety bubbling up inside of him. He knew it took time for someone to open, but it still didn’t calm his jumping nerves. At some point he started pacing around the porch, making up a good apology at the same time.

The sound of the door opening startled him for a moment. He thought Natalie was going to let him in, but he was surprised when Lydia’s face greeted him behind the wooden door. Now he knew there was no chance for him to even get to talk to her. He was almost certain that she would tell him to fuck off, but the girl surprised him yet again by opening the door further.

„Do you want to come in?“ she asked with a slight insecurity in her voice which made Stiles even more confused than he was at school.

At least she didn’t seem angry at him anymore. This unexpected turn gave him a bit more courage that he desperately needed for what he was about to do.

„I thought I was gonna have to climb to your window.“ He offered jokingly to show it was okay.

When a small smile made it’s way onto her face he knew there was no need to worry anymore. The only thing left now is not to blow his perfect promposal. It was kind of a stupid thing actually, she wanted to go with him before, but he was still afraid she’d say no to him.

Taking a final deep breath he stepped inside the big house. Not hesitating he walked up the stairs directly to her room knowing she was following. After all this time it seemed natural for him to feel at home at her house.

Once inside the familiar room, he motioned for her to sit on the edge of her bed. She did as she was supposed to, but was kind of curious of his plans. After a moment of silence Lydia looked up and finding him already staring at her she raised her eyebrow for him to speak.

He gulped audiably before settling on his knees in front of her. For a second there she didn’t know what he was about to do and something about a ring crossed her mind. He awkwardly coughed, startling her from the embarrassing daydreams of their already planned wedding.

„First, I’m gonna start with a big fat guilty SORRY. I just, I didn’t realise, you didn’t tell me, okay? Sometimes I’m stupid and don’t get some things and I, I’m just sorry. I um, I never imagined you’d want to go to prom with, you know, someone like me and-“  Stiles was cut off with a bone crushing hug before he could finish.

Lydia backed away slowly to look at him and shaking her head whisper „Don’t say that“ with watered eyes. The sight made Stiles feel even more guilty. He felt like he betrayed her, thinking about her like she was the same girl from years back who didn’t even know what the fuck was a Stiles.

„So um, the other thing...“ he trailed of kind of unsure of himself, the hands that held Lydia’s sides now shaking uncontrollably.

She noticed his sudden nervousness and put one hand into his hair, caressing it lightly, the way she knew would calm him down. That must have done the job, because now he seemed more determined than ever to finish what he was about to say.

„Lydia Martin, there have never been many things in the world that I want, but one wish out of that small number of things is to go to prom with you. Not because I don’t have anyone else to go with, or because you’re the most wanted girl in Beacon Hills High, or because you’re my best friend. I’m asking you to go to prom with me because I love you.“

The tension in the room was building up as his speech progressed and then finally silence added a special bonus that made Stiles almost die while waiting for her to say something. Anything, even a rejection was better than this sick anticipation.

„You... You do?“

At last, Lydia managed to get enough self control to weakly ask him in disbelief. She was honestly surprised by his confession. It seemed like a dream to her, him still loving her after all this time and all her shitty attitude towards him at the beginning of their friendship.

„Of course I do Lyds. Always have and always will.“ He said sincerely, his eyes gazing into hers intensely as if to convince her he’s telling the truth.

This time he didn’t have to wait long for her response because in a moment she was standing there in front of him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears of happiness and suddenly her lips were on his and his mind went completely blank for a second it took for him to kiss her back.

After tasting the heaven that is a real kiss with Lydia Martin, because neither wanted to count the first, rushed and panicked one, he knew he’d never stop kissing her. Now, when he could feel the preassure of her lips keeping his heart from falling apart he wondered how he was ever able to live without it.

„Before I didn’t even know what love was, but now I do because you thaught me how to love. I love you Stiles.“ Lydia said honestly, all her previous insecurities fading away.

She felt stupid for ever doubting him in the first place. There was never any need for her to hide her true self or her feelings from Stiles, he had always loved her just the way she was. Her stubbornness has gotten in their way many times before, but she’s not going to let herself ruin this now. Not now when his kiss made her feel like she’s finally able to breath for the first time.

Their lips weren’t planning on being separated for a while, but suddenly Stiles pulled back from her embrace. Both were now laying on the bed, much less clothing standing in the way they were headed.

Lydia protested loudly at the loss of skin to skin contact. Once he became hers she wasn’t going to let him get away from her that easily and she wasn’t embarrassed to demand his attention anymore.

„What are you doing so far away from me?“ she pouted adorably batting her eyelashes at him.

„Oh come on, I’m like three inches from you.“ Stiles tried to reason with her but it seemed like she wasn’t satisfied with his answer so he had to explain properly.

„I just realised that there are only two days untill prom. There’s no way you’re going to find a good dress now, they’re probably all gone.“ He said worriedly.

Lydia found his concern for her dress cute, it was nice knowing he cared about the stuff he knew were important to her. But, there was obviously no need to worry. Lydia had the dress ready for months.

Every year she’d just go to the mall and buy the most expensive dress she could find, knowing she’d look goon in anything. This time it was much harder to decide. She planned on going with Stiles and his opinion on the dress mattered to her as much as her own did. So, she did the only thing that she knew would definitely work. She designed the  dress herself, making it the way they both liked.

Getting up from the bed she walked up to the closed and before Stiles could ask her what she was doing came out with a little black box in her hands. This made him even more confused than he already was, but he gave her space to talk about it on her own.

„I know how you hate real men ties, so I think this is a really good substitute. Plus, it matches my dress perfectly.“ She smiled at him warmly giving him the box.

In it there was a forest green bow-tie, made from materials unknow to a fashion fail like him, but the first thought that came to his mind when he touched it that it was very much like the touch of Lydia’s lips on his. Soft and delicate.

„Wow. Like, I’m going to prom with Lydia Martin. Oh my God.“ Stiles mumbled breathlessly.

„Don’t start fangirling now, you were doing so well.“ Lydia joked with him, stealing a quick peck on the lips.

„I must’ve done a hell of a job if you’re going as my date willingly.“ He smiled smugly pulling Lydia into his lap.

She giggled like a little girl when he nuzzled his nose into her hair and bit hard on her lip feeling their mutual overexcitement fill the air around them. She had no doubt  prom is going to be the best night of her life because everything involving Stiles was always going to be her best.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys xoxo Tica


End file.
